


Gold

by Saku015



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, College, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Living Together, Post-Canon, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Daishou has his own gem.





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirihime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihime/gifts), [Xevikan15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevikan15/gifts).

> Day 4: Cunnilingus.

As soon as Mika stepped in their apartment, she felt as every last bit of energy left her body. That day was one of the most exhausting she had ever had during her two years in college. They wrote test at every class and she had two assignments to hand in as well, so saying she didn’t have a decent amount of sleep that week would be an understatement.

”Mika-chan! Welcome home!” Her boyfriend greeted her, poking his head out from the kitchen where – most likely – he was making dinner. However, when he registered her form leaning against the wall, his eyes widened in worry. ”Wow, what happened?” He asked, running up to the tired girl.

”It’s nothing serious, Shu. I’m only a little bit tired,” Mika said while his boyfriend took her in his arms.

”’Only a little bit’, my ass,” Daishou mumbled as he took her to their bedroom. He put Mika down onto the bed, then took her jeans off, so she would feel more comfortable. ”Dinner’s almost ready. Try to sleep a bit till then.”

”Hmmm,” Mika hummed and in the next moment, she was out like a light. Daishou smiled and pulled the blanket over her body.

After only a few seconds of sleep – at least it felt like a few seconds for her – Mika felt someone shaking her shoulder gently. She blinked his eyes open and saw her boyfriend looking down at her.

”Dinner’s ready, Sleeping Beauty,” Daishou said, then kissed her on the forehead. 

Mika pushed herself into a sitting positing and looked at the try on the nightstand – which had a bowl of home made ramen on it. Daishou sat down to the bed beside her and took the try to his lap. As he took out a bite with the chopsticks Mika pouted at him.

”I can eat on my own, Shu,” she said and Daishou chuckled. He poked her on the tip of her nose, then put the bite in her mouth.

”Maybe, but you worked extra hard this week. You deserve to be pampered.”

”It’s really tasty,” Mika said after swallowing the food in her mouth with pinkening cheeks.

”This is good to hear,” Daishou said, kissing her on the forehead. After she had finished her meal, he wanted to stand up to take the empty bowl out to the kitchen, but was pulled back. ”What is it, Mika-chan?” He inquired, looking her in the eyes. ”Would you like something-” but he couldn’t finish it, because the girl pressed their lips together.

”You know exactly what I want,” she purred and lid back on the pillows, parting her legs. It was a clear message and Daishou felt his pants becoming uncomfortable tight.

”You’re greedy toning, aren’t you?” He asked, climbing up the bed. He hovered over her and felt a shiver running down his spine. Her eyes were so intense he had to hold himself back so as not to rip her T-shirt down.

”You don’t have to hold back,” Mika whispered, pulling him into another kiss, while lifting up her T-shirt, so the other could see the erected buds under her bra.

After the kiss, Daishou quickly pulled her up into a sitting position and helped her take it down. He pushed her back gently and started kissing her neck. He felt her fingers running through his hair and hummed in contentment. 

When he was contented with the amount of hickeys he left on her neck – he knew he would be lectured about them – he kissed his way down from her neck to her chest. He pushed her bra up and wrapped his mouth around one of her nipples.

”Fuck!” Mika cried out as he sucked and Daishou’s eyes widened. He raised his head up with his mouth slightly open.

”Mika-chan’s sworn,” he said with surprise, but as soon as he saw the murderous look in her eyes, he quickly returned to his previous activity. He would’ve lied if he said Mika taking the lead didn’t rile him up to a scary extent.

When he reached her jeans, Daishou looked up at her with a questioning expression on his face. Mika looked back at him under her half lidded eyes and caressed his face with the back of her hand as the form of giving permission. The man leaned into the touch with a low, humming voice leaving his lips.

”What are you, a cat?” Mika giggled and Daishou’s eyebrows twitched in annoyance. ”Ooops, sensitive topic. I am sorry, Shu,” she said and Daishou knew that she wasn’t sorry at all. He could even hear the smirk out of her voice.

Daishou pulled her jeans down, so he could see her panties – her adorable, pink, soaked panties. He licked his lips as he slowly took them off and as soon as they were off, he pushed her legs a little further apart.

”Ah!” Mika moaned as her boyfriend licked her tentatively. She took a fistful of his hair into her haind and pulled it lightly. Daishou understood the message and swirled his tongue around her clit, ripping a cry out of her lungs. ’Has he become better?’ Mika wondered as he arched her back after another movement of the man’s tongue.

Daishou loved tearing Mika apart like that. Seeing her expression turning more and more desperate, hearing her quickened breathing – he couldn’t imagine a better way of finishing a Friday spent with hard work.

He heard Mika’s loud cry as he felt her release on his tongue. When he caught her gaze, her eyes were hazy and she had a content smile on her lips. Daishou climbed up to the pillows and pulled her in his arms. Mika tilted he head up and kissed him gently.

”Thank you, Suguru-kun. This was exactly what I needed.”


End file.
